Switch's old life
by PLAINAWESOME
Summary: This is for my oc Switch and his old lif WARNING: RAPE IS MENTION AND UNDER AGE SEX
1. Chapter 1

Author note

Hey readers this story is about Switch old life, but in this story he be called Kyle, if you wondering why well you see.

Switch/Kyle's Pov

Morning. Fuck I hate my life. My family is poor, so we try to get money, but my parents fail at getting jobs, I just 7, and my sister sandy is 8. So after a while my parents got advice from my uncle, he sent he sent he went somewhere called a strip club? But I think he something about girls, and boys getting lots of money. So my parents made me and my sister a sex slave. After two weeks I get scared if a person I never see comes. I know I young and I should never know this words, but my parents, and my 'clients' thought my words I never wish to hear until I older.

So in the morning my parents tell me to clean up to look sexy, get dress, and jackoff. I never do the last part, I fucking wish I could escape here. Yet my parents happen to put a fence and bodyguards around the house so we could not escape our home, or what everyone that me and sister don't like calling it our home. When open for people it called the young club. Kids are older animals sex slave, and our parents are letting us do it.

The rules are kids have to be 5-15, and most kids who come here are force to be here, and let me tell you a secret, anyone new will never leave here, without your virginity. I get sad when I hear the girls get here, and get chosen to be a slave, then scream super loud. "Kyle come down for breakfast and then we open up". I heard my mom shouted from the kitchen. I sigh and look at my outfit. Just a tank-top and short jeans, that were cut a little at the bottom. I hate my life. I would kill myself but my sister say it would be painful, and she wants to be free if she going to die. I wanted to tell her that we never be free in this home of hell.

I went down the stairs, and saw my mom, dad, and my sister sandy waiting for me at the table. I sat down, start to eat the eggs, and bacon my mom made. I look at my sister and saw she was looking nervously at the door. She was wearing a black shirt, and pink short with hearts on it. "How you sleep." She asks me. "Pretty good, but better if I wasn't a slave, and still had my virginity, and so did my sister." I said as I looked at my parents. So did my sister. "Ok fine maybe it wasn't the best idea." My dad start. "Yeah make your kids, sex slave, with half of the town kids, and we force to do things we shouldn't know." I said at my dad. "Yeah it really bad parenting." Said my sister. "Ok fine but hey you get to uh." Said my mom trying to find a good thing in this job, but she couldn't. My family were all foxes. I was a yellow fox, with two black skull earrings, and the skulls have red eyes. My sister also have the skulls like me, but the eyes are purple. I have blues, and I am 7, and my sister is 8, like I said before.

My parents, are both 24. My sister is a light brown fox, with an amber belly, and tail. She has sea blue eyes. My mom is a pink fox, with a white belly, and tail. My tail, and belly was orange, but after a client had his/her fun, let just say white, and orange, kind of made it yellow, and orange color. My mom was sweet, but I don't love her, or my dad, just my sister, who is the only one I can trust. My dad was a black fox, with a gray belly, and tail.

AFTER BREAKFEST

A few other workers came. I don't know their names. I not very social and pretty much keep to myself, and stay quiet, unless a client comes, and I force to talk dirty. The parents can hang out, or do the kids, which I say is pretty fuck up. I saw a few adults come saying there would like to get one of us to do an orgy. I kind of forgot to mention the can order us to make us do anything, and I mean ANYTHING, but they how to pay. So the adult, who I saw was a rabbit, point to me, a male wolf, a female rabbit, and a male squirrel.

AFTER ONE WEIRD ORGY.

I was in the bathroom cleaning myself. The orgy lasted a whole HOUR! I was tick off that he pick out 3 males, and only 1 girl. That super mess up. Lucky my parents, have 5 bathrooms, for people to wash up. I was really sticky, the men told us what to do. He put the wolf to get oral, the squirrel anal, and me I got her sweet spot, is what they called it. I felt bad for her mean she was begging him to change or to leave, and not pick this place, but he punch her in the face, and I getting sick of it all. The kids losing their virginity, kids getting abuse, and worst of all the girl was 9, the wolf I think is 6. And the squirrel was 10. I really hate my life.

ONE YEAR LATER

I got out of bed to hear something moving down stairs. I look to see my sister crying in front of my dad, and three old clients of hers. I ran down the stairs, and ran of front of my sister, and stretch out my arms. "What are you doing here, the place is close, so leave my sister alone you sick fucks." I told the adults in front of me. "Oh don't worry son I was just telling these nice folks that the club is close forever." He said at me with a smile. "THEN WHY IS SHE CRYING ASSHOLE."I yelled at my dad, pointing at my sister. "HEY WATCH YOUR MOUTH." He yelled back at me. "Beside these men are buying her off me, so when I told her, she start to refuse, disagreed, so I punch her in the face." Said my dad. It took me a few seconds to understand what was happening. I look at my sister, and look at her face, a huge black eye. I got up and turned at my father, who was smiling at me. "YOU MOTHERFUCKER." I jump at him, I lunch him in the face rapidly and multiple times. I keep at this until he looks at me.

"You shouldn't hit son, or you might get hurt." He said as one of the clients took a knife and slice at the side of my neck. I immediately grab my neck, choking out blood, praying I don't die, and front of sandy. SANDY. I look to see the clients take my sister, and left the house. My mom ran after hearing the struggling, and screaming, punch one of the man. He barley look hurt, he took out a gun, and pull the trigger shooting my mom. She felled down, dead. I cry for her to get up. They left, with no words. I stumble my way to check on her. The bullet hole was in her brain. She was dead, and there was no way she was going to make it. I cry for a little, regretting I never love her a lot. I got up, just to fall again, and blackout when I hit the hard cold floor.

AFTER WAKING UP

"Buddy are you okay." I hear a voice said. I open my eyes to see my father holding a knife close to my throat. "Dad please kill me." I said wanting to be dead, and not here. "Oh you be dead soon enough, but first I making you suffer with me and then I kill you." He said as he cut me in the cheek. "Your mom dead, and she didn't suffer with us, but you can." He then cut himself in the leg. "Dad let me go, or I call the cops." I warn him. "Oh in that case I cut your throat out, YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" He try to silt my throat, but I dodge him. "Dad you fucking crazy." I told him. He grab me by my arm. "Sshh you be dead soon okay son." He said as he cut me on my elbow. I scream then kick him in the nuts. He fell hard on the ground. I kick him in the skull a few times, to knock out. After a while I start to think of Sandy. Is she being rape, or worst, or is she dead!

I ran to my room, to pack things. I grab a yellow, and red book bag, I grab all of this: A few cloths that were actually use for hiding you stuff or in adults case, the fun away from pervs. Some food, and water, then I grab the knife my dad try to kill me with. I want outside to see blood on the ground, it leads all the way to an old house. I heard screams of terror, and I straight up know it was Sandy. I then heard gunshots, the screams stop. I quickly grew worried. I ran straight there. Lucky it was close. I ram the door, but it was made of steel. I rub my side, sigh out of pain and look to see the window open. I face plam myself, and jump through the window. I heard footsteps, and look around to see if I can hide somewhere. I saw a box, and jump in there, and listen

"Hey that girl, is really good, you should try her." I heard someone said, I hope he not talking about Sandy. "Is her name Sandy." Said the other guy. "FUCK YOU ASSHOLES." I yelled by accidently and jump out of the box, I just realized what I did, and cover my mouth. The two people took out two pistols and shot at me. I scream, and run to a room, and close, and lock the door. I walk and use the wall to support me. I slip down, exam myself. Then shot me in twice in leg, once in my tail, and one in both my arms.

I start to cry think I was going to die of blood lost, and my sister is getting rape, and I might be next, if I lived. I look at the room, and was shock. To my luck again I run into the gun/medical room. I got, and walk up to a med kit. I spent a few minutes, taking the bullets out of me, and sew my skin back. I grab a bullet proof vest hoping it really was. Grab two pistols, with a whole bunch of ammo. I would love to grab an assault rifle, or a shotgun, but the recoil is high, I pretty small so I stick to pistols.

I bash the door open and aim one gun at no one. I saw a flight of stairs and started to walk it to the top. I heard cries of help and then a sound of someone getting hit, and being told to shut the fuck up. I knew he was talk about Sandy. Then I heard a sick, and disgusting sound, of skin ripping apart. My heart beat went up. They are killing her. I ran and bash open the door, and fire random bullets. I close my eyes doing so. I got one person. Sandy. I open my eyes to I miss ever shot, but one got Sandy in the throat. I drop the two guns, and ran straight to her. Ignoring everyone laughing at my pain, and enjoy it.

"Sandy are you ok don't die, please you all I have left in this world." I said as I start to cry a little. "k-k-ky-Kyle look at me, okay." She stammer as she try to relax, but cough up blood, and she look pale, from blood lost. This only made me cry harder, the assholes laugh harder. "Please meet me at the gates." She said as she closed her eyes, and never open them again. I try to feel a pulse, or a heartbeat. Nothing, I killed her.

My own sister, the one I love, I shot her, and now I killed her. "Murder, I am a Murder now," I said to myself. "Yep you kill our whore." I heard someone said, and the others laugh. I snap, and look to see a knife and then I grab it. "Yeah I going every single one of you." I said in a dark voice. "Come you couldn't even shoot a gun, and you shot the whore." I heard the same person told me again. "FUCK YOU." I shouted as I threw the knife, and jump at him. The knife got him and the arm. I smile, so big it I think it reach my ears. Then I show my teeth." Fucking help." The person shouted. And then I bit down on his neck, and try to claw his gut open. Everyone scream and left. After my meal I look up, to see the guy who shot, and killed my mom.

I grab the knife, and walk up to him. "Hey you're the person who shot my mom aren't you." I said in an dark voice. "Please I sorry I didn't mean to." He pled to me. "You trying to tell me that you didn't to take a gun, aim, and then pull the trigger, what you think that I am 8 it makes me an idiot." I said him. He shook his head yes. "WELL I NOT A FUCKING IDIOT YOU FUCKER, OK." I shouted at him, then with the knife I rip a finger off of his hand, and put it in my mouth.

"HOW ABOUT A CANNIBAL, SINCE I AM 8 I MUST BE A CANNIBAL." I scream at him in a maniac laugh, as I swallow his finger. I did this to all of his fingers. "YOU KNOW YOU TASTE REALLY GOOD NOW HOW ABOUT YOUR BRAIN." I scream laugh in the maniac voice. I took the knife, and cut the top of his head, and rip it out. "MY GOD PLEASE DON'T." He beg me. "I GOING TO EAT YOUR BRAIN, BUT HAPPY IT NOT YOUR WHOLE BODY." I laugh in a maniac and start to eat his brain. Then the cops came.

"Stop and holy shit." Said the cop and five others looking at me. "HAHAHAHA." I laugh harder as one of the puke as they saw me eat his brain. I look at the cops, and try to play it okay. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT, PARENTS SAY WE NEED BRAIN FOOD." I laugh as one of the cops shot me in the arm.

I hesitate, then I look at the cops, I growl, and jump on the cop who shot me. I took the knife and stab him in the eyes, then the throat, then I rip him open, and eat his insides. Every single cop puke at this. "Freeze you crazy cannibal. I stop eating, and look at the cop who talk to me, and I got up. "Please." He ask "FOOD." I laugh, and jump at him.

"GET IT OFF GET IT OFF." He shouted." I AM NOT A IT, I AM A BOY." I scream at him and then I stab him in the gut, and rip out his lungs, eat it. I felt a few bullets hit me. I look to see the last four cops shooting at me. I laugh again, and growl, then I walk towards them. "HOW ARE YOU ALIVE." One of them ask."I DON'T KNOW AND I DON'T CARE NOW DIE." I said as I pick up a gun from the dead cop, and shot them all. After I kill them I look at window, and saw a couple of cop cars, and people there.

I snap back to my normal self. I choke and puke out everything I was eating. I look at the dead bodies. I puke more and I saw a mirror. I look at myself. My teeth were red, had some flesh on them, my fur was all bloody, I am a bloody murder. I open the window, and step on it. I was going to jump. "KID DON'T JUMP." I heard a cop say. "Listen to him." I heard a voice behind me to see more cops, and some were puking at the bodies.

"Please let me die I did these I need to die." I said as I got close to the edge of the window. "We help you okay, just come towards me, what your name." He ask me. I hesitate, and said. "My name is Kyle, what your name. " I ask him. "My name is Private. Rocky." He told me. "Tell Rocky, I kill everyone here in this room, and then I ate them, so I am a fucking crazy cannibal." I said as I step off the edge, and hug my dead sister body. "Ok kid let get you to the doctor ok, well that make you feel better." He ask me. "I want my sister back, and then I be better." I told him. "Ok where is your sister." He ask me. "This is her, I try to shot the bad guys, but I shot her in the neck, and kill her." I said as I start to cry. "Come let get out of here." He pick me up. " Can we get some real food." I got the taste of blood in my mouth, and I don't like the taste of blood." Is said as he said ok

Author note.

Ok 3000 words, fuck yeah, but I will do part 2 so stay tune.


	2. Two shadows

Author note

Hey guys, I back, but I didn't go any..where WHO CARES

Well here part 2 for Switch's old life, sorry if the last chapter was weird, and/or fuck up

I don't own happy tree friends, only switch and his family, and the cops.

Kyle's Pov

Me and the police, walk out of the warehouse, and leaving my blood fest, and my sister. I look at the cops who were alive, most of them were talking to each other. I counted 8 totals. One was me, and the other 7 was the police. The only one I knew was Rocky, who help me, not kill myself, the others kind of scared me. I saw they had guns, and one was staring at me, with hate I can only guess. "Hey how are you." I ask him, only for him to flip me off. "That not nice." I told him. "Neither is eating and killing people, you fucking bastard." He yelled at me. I was going to yell at him but one of the others told him off first. "Rust shut the fuck up, you want him to go blood crazy and kill us." He yelled at the man I guess is rust. "Fine but if that does happen I shoot him and rip out his heart, and see how he feels about it." He told the other guy. I gulp and look down, thinking about my dad. He was still alive, what if they are taking me to him?!. "Hey where are we going?" I ask them holing it not my house. "Well first the doctor's , then back to your house, to tell your parent." "NOOOO NOT THERE." I interrupted him before he can finish. "Clam down why not down." Rocky ask, as Rust laugh at my anger.

"Just no, ok I hate it there, and trust me, I rather stay away from there as long as possible." "Well why kid, scare that your dad is going to find out you kill his daughter and only love kid maybe." Rust said to me. That made me snap again. I jump at him. "YOU LISTEN GOOD. NEVER MENTION MY SISTER YOU FUCKING BASTARD OK. SECOND I HATE MY DAD. AND MY MOM DEAD FROM HIS FRIENDS THIS MORNING SO FUCK OFF YOU BASTARD." I scream at his face, as the others pull me off of him. "Ok kid explain your life.

ONE VERY WEIRD EXPLAINING LATER

"So that what happen, well can we just arrest everyone here, but I don't think we have a lot of room for the kids at the foster home." Rocky told the other cops. "So what about the little bastard he jump at me and you all saw him jump at me, and yell too." Rust said clearly mad at me. I flip him off, and he had a shock face on, while the rest laugh at him. "You know can we just kill him, I mean he killed two cops he should at least get to send to prison or executed, he fucking crazy, why is he still alive." "Because he only 8, and he nearly kick your ass." Said one of the cop members

"I can fight him hand to hand." He yell as he run to me. I side step and he went crashing into a wall, using this as a good move. I walk into one of the rooms, and look around, and found rope, so I grab it and walk back to him, and tie him up. "Now shut the fuck up, and be quiet, or your my dinner." I said as he try to break free. "Fuck you." He told me. "Hey kid forget about him okay." "Fine but please stop with the anger, what did I do to you." I ask him "One of the guys you killed was my brother you some of a bitch." He said in anger at me. I though which one. "Which one was your brother." "The first one was my brother." "That guy shot my mom, glad I killed him." He scream in and anger, to my surprise he untie the ropes, and took a knife from his belt, and slash at me. Lucky for me being a fox, I jump back, but he got me.

He slashes me in my tail, shoulder, chest, and then my arm. Some were light cut, and not really hurting, but my chest and shoulder are cut deep. "Hey rust clam the fuck down." Rocky said as he punch Rust in the face making him drop the knife. "Sorry kid someone get a medic." Said a man "Hey what your name kids." "My name is Kyle." "Ok my name is Spirit, and that Rust as you know. "Said the man name Spirit. "Hey I am Code." "Sup I'm Nick." "The other two are Sand, and Iron." There say it themselves but you kind of scared the shit out of them." Code told me. "Oh ok well I can understand, well can we go already." "Yeah sure, but let go to the doctor's to see what happen to you."

AT THE DOCTOR

"So what his problem." Ask the doctor. "Well I kind of have a food problem, in a way." I said in a near whisper. "Ok what the last thing you ate." He ask me. "Uh well I ate someone..heart" I looked at the ground "Is he joking around, because I have no time for jokes." The doctor ask Rocky, who thinks I was lying. "Nope we heard shooting, and well we found him, and after a while he rip open one of are man's chest, and ate his heart, and many other things that can be weird, and second of all after that he try to comment suicide." Said Rocky "Well okay, but why here and what do I do." He asks "I want you to check his body, teeth and brain for any problems." Rocky told him

AFTER A CHECK UP

Well from what I see his teeth are sharper then usually, I found other people organs in him, and his stomach is a bit bigger, and it seems he can eat things that be people can never eat, so it weird, but what trigger it I have no idea." He said to me. "What can I do to cure it?" I ask him "It very easy, all you have to do is not eat people okay. "So do you think you can do that?" The doctor said to me. I look around the office, trying to think to myself.

Can I do it? I lost it, when I first started to eat? Will it happen if I lose my mind once more? Well I sorry if you didn't enjoy? "Who said that." "Kid who you talking to?" Rocky ask me, but I couldn't hear him. "Oh I sorry didn't I say my name now did I?" It said to me. "Where are you." I said aloud, not minding the stares I was getting. "Ssshh you want to be quiet, or else I kill again." The voice said to me." "No I don't care, if you not here, then you are not real."

"Well it is super simple who I am I can't believe you not thinking."

"WHERE ARE YOU."

"So you that dumb are you, I gave you hints ok."

"NO GAVE ME YOUR NAME"

"Hint one: No matter where you are, I be there."

"Fine I play, but no hints."

"Nope we doing hints until you get it right, hint two: Look in a mirror and you will see me, and you."

"What do you mean, me, and you."

"Last hint: I in you,"

I was baffle for a while, then I start to say a few things.

"Uh a spirit, soul, I don't know come on."

"See I told you guys he crazy as fuck." I heard Rust talking.

"QUIET RUST I SICK OF YOU OK." I snap at him.

"Oh you so feisty Kyle clam down or I be in play." I heard the voice.

"Can I go somewhere quiet please." I ask the doctor.

"Yeah you can go to the bathrooms."

"Thanks."

As I was walking to the bathroom I felt my body shaking. I stop walking and look around, to my surprise I saw no one. I was about to turn around when I feel down a hole. I hit the ground, but luckily the ground was soft, but I landed on my tail. "Ow fuck what happing here. " I said to myself. "Oh look who drop in, why isn't it my old pal Kyle." I look to see a fox, with similar traits as me

"'w-w-who are-you." I manger to choke out, as I was coughing. "My god you stupid as fuck." The fox said, as he kick me in the gut. I reacted quick and try to fight back, but I couldn't move at all! " Why are you doing this to me." I ask with a very soft voice. "Oh still no clue, well I guess I gave you a guess, and a hint." "Fuck the hint ,and tell me already!"

"Oh poor Kyle, poor misunderstood Kyle, you really can't tell who I'm?" "No you dumb fucker, that why I asking you." Instead of a answer I got a kick to the head. "Which your mouth, your only 8." As he was talking I look around, black, black, and more black. "Where are we." "Oh good I thought you was going to forget that too." He said as he kick me again, but in my back. "Stop hitting me." I try to pick myself up, but I fell, and then I try stand on my knees. But he just punch me down. "Fine I tell you already, I am your conscience, surprise."

I try to figure out how on Earth he can be my conscience, be then I was thinking of the hints. The conscience is always with you, if you look in the mirror you see you, and since he in me, I am looking at him to. "Well if you my conscience, then why are we here and you kicking me." "Oh it simple, all I did was using your body, when you were eating." "That why I couldn't control myself, it was you."

"Yeah, now I going you, and then I be the body, and you are the conscience." He said, as he took out a knife. Before I could run, a shadow like thing sprouted out of the ground, grab me, around my wrist. "Hey what gives?" I said as more came out of the ground. "Oh I see you meet my pets, I didn't name, but they treat me with respect, and see me as a master, and before you ask, they are shadow tentacles, but since, they just shadows I had to feed them. "So what are they doing to me?" "Just holding you down so when I cut you, they can feast on your inside, and when you're dead, I be in control, and you be well either a conscience, or dead."

Before I can say anything else one of the tentacles grabbed my other wrist, then one got my legs, and my other leg, and then my neck, so I couldn't squirm around, then my tail, and one grab my waist. I try to move but when I move they got tighter. I was going to yell at my conscience, but I saw a look of pure evil. He had my color fur, but his eyes were just black ovals, no life like this room, and his teeth were sharp and bloody and some black mist was coming out of his mouth. "Now hold still." He said as he start to cut me on my cheek, the blood must of have startle the tentacles cause they were making weird noises, and loosen their grip on me. I got a idea, maybe if I make them drink enough blood they let me go. "Oh Kyle I forgot to mention anything you think of, I can hear it." "Fuck forgot you're a conscience not a fucking asshole." I said as I try to kick him, but fail. "Now I going to silt your throat, any last words." Yeah what two plus two? " I said as I laugh. "Well if you're going to be a funny guy, then I just kill you know." He then rise the knife to my throat

"Wait for real, why are you trying to kill me." I ask him, hoping I can buy some time. "Oh well you know how you talk to your other "workers" we'll conscience can do the same thing, so I heard a rumor, saying kill the host, and you be in control, so I figure I want a shot at a life, and now that want I going to do so die." He told me as he start to cut my throat. My blood spray everywhere, and it manger to get on all the tentacles, and they drop me. I landed with an oof.

I blink in and out, I saw the darkness, and the fox, and then I look at a white door. I focus a little and saw I was in the bathroom. Before I could wonder, I felt something drip. I look down to see a little blood puddle, and a bloody knife in my hand. I remember I took this from the cop. I look in the mirror, and saw I had cut myself, and then I piece it together. He did it again, he was trying to get kill me, by making slit my throat, and then I be dead! "Oh so I seem you figure out my plans." I turn to see him in the mirror, smiling at me, with his black soulless eyes. "I HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT." I scream as I threw my knife at him or rather the mirror and it broke in to million pieces "You can never get rid of me." I heard him say before he left in the mirror. "Great now my wrist hurts, or well I better get back."

"Hey kid you okay, you were in there for a while." Rocky ask me as I walk in the room. I told I was fine. "SO since I check, and somewhat normal can we leave." I ask "Well I guess so, and where would you go." I heard sprit ask me.

"I don't know, and I don't care as long it is not my house ok." "Fine I think I have a place." Rocky said as he took out his phone, and went into the halls. "Hey what happen to your face?" The doctor asks me.

"Oh that well I took Rust's knife a while ago and I was at the bathroom, and then I trip and I of." "You are lying." The doctor interrupted while I was talking. "Okay fine my conscience took over, and made me cut my cheek and almost my throat." I said as I felt stupid thinking he was going to buy that. "Okay now I think you just crazy, and need meds." He said as he was writing a note for meds.

"I swear to god I not kidding, I was walking and I fell in a hole and then he said he was going to kill me, and now I here." I said hoping the doctor can at least take me off meds.

"Well Kyle never heard something that crazy, but I still giving you meds, and that finally." I sigh and saw Rocky walk back in. "Hey Kyle I think I have a friend who can help you." "Okay where is this friend of yours." I ask him.

"He in the forest, do you know where that is." He asks me "Uh depends, is he by a lake, or near the town, come on tell me something." I ask. "Okay it by a lake, but his house is made of logs, with no windows, do you understand." He said to me. "Okay I know where the lake is, but I never saw a house there before." I said recalling some old memories, but I never did see a house there before.

"Okay just look around, and you will find it, but you going by yourself, so take care." I heard him say as rust made a cry of victory. "Ok see you guys later." I said and turn to Rust, flip him off, then kick in the nuts.

AT THE FOREST

NO ONE POV

Kyle was walking around looking around but only saw trees, and once in a while, he'll see a bird or two. After a while he saw the lake. "Oh thank god, water." Kyle said as he ran to the lake, and bends his head and start to drink some water. Unaware of the shadow creeping up on him. As Kyle was done drink, the shadow sneak up to him until he was right behind him. So the shadow punch him in the back of the neck. Kyle fell down, but couldn't move at all. "Hey what gives?" Kyle said as he tries to move.

"Hey can you move." The shadow ask him. "No you punch me in the fucking neck." Kyle scream at the shadow. "Now watch your manner and your way you talk." The shadows, as the dark parts was then relieved to show a bear with a beard.

"I see you're too young to be using that kind of langue, how old are you." The bear ask Kyle. "I'm 8." Kyle told him. "Yes I was right you are really young, where on earth did you learn that langue.

KYLE TELLS THE OLD BEAR ABOUT HIS PAST

OLD BEAR'S POV

"Okay I see, so you're the kid rocky was talking about, well it only fair I tell you my name." I said to little fox. "Yeah it weird since you knock me out, so can you help me out?" The fox ask. I bend down, and fix his neck so he can move again. "Oh thanks, but can you please tell me your name?" Kyle ask me. "Oh the name is Herb." I said to Kyle

KYLE'S POV

The bear's name was Herb, Kyle thought. Kyle looks at him, and saw his full features. He was a light green bear, with a garden hat, that has a green strip on it, with light green pants, and dark green eyes. "So rocky said you can help me out." I ask Herb. "Well first, we are going to help you with your "food" problem." He said.

"Okay, but how?" "Well I can sense you have a very bad conscience." He said as he walk around me, making me nervous. "Wait how you knew?" I ask shocked. "Oh well after spending time, with plants, and in a chemical lab I pick up a power that lets me tell me what happen to people, and mind read." He said to me. "Okay that explains so things. "Come on let go to my house." He said to me as he walk away.

AUTHOR NOTE

Okay guys next part is the last part, so thanks for reading

Kyle: So please review

Drake: If you do a unwanted review, like saying this sucks

Me: You get a very bad PM from me, and drake

Drake: what?

Me: Leave this is only Kyle story*takes Drakes, and puts him in a random closet*

Remember I don't own Happy tree Friends, expect my ocs


End file.
